Isle Be Seeing You
by Sectored
Summary: There’s Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, oranges, and pink fluffy fish. What happens when the ship they’re travelling on gets attacked by pirates and they become marooned on a deserted island? Death? Violence? Stupidity? Coconut fights? Crack!fic & Royed & AU
1. Chapter 01: Tall People & Oranges

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T ( but will it go up to M?! )

Genre: Humour/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: Um... Oranges?

Advice: When sleeping, lock all floorboards down as to guarantee to not get gotten by the groundhogs. Because they hog that ground like no other.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 1: The Ship

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter One  
Tall People & Oranges

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

Twelve o'clock noon exactly.

Oh, Shit.

Edward Elric tore his gaze from his watch and continued his mad dash toward the docks.

"Brother! Wait up!" The younger Elric, Alphonse, called after his brother who, Alphonse noted silently, was incredibly fast for someone of such small stature.

"Hurry up, Al! We're gonna miss the _boat_!"

"If you got up when I _told_ you to, this wouldn't be happening!"

"Who are you calling so short that he was too small to jump down from is bed and get ready to leave?!"

Alphonse continued running, deciding no answer was the best answer.

The boat they were to board was now in Edward's line of vision, and he cheered silently. The two boys continued running, about to reach their destination. Edward stopped right at the end of the line of people who were showing their tickets to the boat attendant and boarding.

"Yes! We made it, Al!" Ed cried victoriously.

He was about to step forward, as it was now two people away from his turn to hand in his ticket, when someone roughly shoved him out of the way, pushing him back into a pile of stacked up boxes and barrels. A few toppled over, casing an orange to roll off the box above him and hit him square on the head.

"W-What the _hell_!?" Ed yelled at whoever just shoved him.

A dark haired, tall (Ed noted bitterly), man arrogantly glanced over at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said with feigned innocence, "you were so _short_, I didn't even see you there," He laughed jovially before turning back to the line and handing his ticket in. He boarded the boat with another man, also tall with dark hair and glasses. Damn tall people.

Ed was up in a minute, orange in hand, "You bastard! Don't just walk away!"

The man was already far away enough that he couldn't hear Edward anymore. More like he was completely ignoring him, but still.

Edward, peeved about the insult about his height, getting shoved, being ignored, having an orange fall on his head, then being ignored some more, threw the orange angrily in the general direction of the man. It missed completely and solemnly bounced off a wall and into the water.

Edward swore, as his last means of attack was lost.

* * *

A/N: HI THERE. Nice to meet'cha!! I'm so glad you found your way here. Okay, so I love FMA and after much plotting I decided to write this fic. Yeah. It gets stupid at points. It also gets serious as well as funny and possibly anything else. As for how soon I get these chapters up, It depends really. School will be starting soon. I will try my best to update often! 

HELPFUL CRTIQUING IS NICE, BUT OMG NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 02: Pink Fluffy Fish & Anorexia

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T ( but will it go up to M?! )

Genre: Humour/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: Stupidity?

Advice: Don't trust those yellow snowcones. It's yellow snow all over again.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 1: The Ship

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Two  
Pink Fluffy Fish & Anorexia

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

Edward was not happy.

Edward was not happy at all.

Edward munched on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in a very not happy manner.

"Ed, I think you need to calm down a bit. I haven't seen you this angry since that stray cat I brought home gave birth to seven kittens," Al pointed out.

Edward answered with silence.

"I know that man acted out of line, but at least we didn't miss the boat..."

Edward said nothing.

"And I know your aim with the orange was totally off, but you shouldn't dwell on that."

Ed narrowed his eyes to golden slits. Damn you, orange.

"Also, I know you have that bruise on your back from hitting the crates, but at least you weren't mortally wounded or anything like that."

Edward rolled his eyes. You're not helping, Al. Not helping at all.

"Ed! Are you listening?"

"Yeah, Al, I am."

"Good. Now let's unpack. How long are we on this boat for?"

"Two months, two days."

"Right. Two months, two days. So forget about that guy, and enjoy yourself! This boat really is beautiful! It's more like we're on a cruise then traveling."

"But we are traveling, and traveling on the same boat as that bastard."

"Ed…"

"Alright, alright. Let's unpack."

The room they shared was located in the second class section of the boat. It was large enough for the two of them, so Ed didn't care that it wasn't first class.

Besides, that bastard didn't look all that rich. He was probably lurking in the fourth class section somewhere right now. Haha. Sucker.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Roy Mustang leaned back in his chair in the first class dining hall. He took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He must compliment the cooking staff; they sure do make a mean PB&J!

"One sandwich?" Maes Hughes commented, "Not much of a lunch, Roy-Boy."

"Don't call me that," Roy said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"My bad," Hughes apologized from his seat across from Roy.

Maes was one to talk. He wasn't even eating. He said he was worried about getting seasick. But that's stupid. Is he never going to eat the whole time they were on this ship because of that fear?

Roy doubted that that was the reason. Personally his view on the matter is that Maes was secretly becoming anorexic. I mean, really. Not eating? Who doesn't eat? Not that the man was fat or if he was would really care… but Roy did not believe his lame excuse of becoming seasick.

"Maes, you're not becoming anorexic by any chance, are you…?" Roy questioned cautiously. This was a very sensitive topic, you see. The first reaction to it, if it happens to be true is denial. Then, comes anger. Then, hallucinations, normally the victims see pink fluffy fish dashing about. Then, comes admittance. At least after all the pain and hardship, the person could stomach admitting to it.

"What, Roy-boy? I skip one meal and you think I'm anorexic?"

Denial.

"Geeze, you sure are in a mood today! First you tackle that poor blonde kid, and now you harp on me for supposedly being anorexic!"

Anger.

"Holy shit--! Is that a pink fluffy fish?!"

Hallucinations.

Hallucinations?

Hallucinations!

Roy whipped his head over to where Hughes' outstretched arm pointed.

And sure enough, a creature covered in fluffiness of the pink variety and scales running all down its back ran past.

Oh, shit. Was Roy anorexic, as well?!

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Al!" Ed called out, "Al, where are you?"

Ed looked up the hallway. Ed looked down the hallway. Ed even looked at the ceiling to see if his brother was pulling a Spiderman. He then checked out the floor just to be sure.

But, oh, now he was sure.

His brother was nowhere to be found.

And, he had a feeling the screams coming from the first class dining hall had something to do with him. Don't ask why. He just got the feeling.

o.o.o.o.o.o

A FEW MINUTES PREVIOUS

Al happily grazed past the doors that lined the hallway of where he and Ed's room were.

He was in search of something.

Something dire.

Something of a life and death matter.

He was looking for…

A washing machine and dryer.

Really, though. How else was he to wash their clothes?

So, after he wandered around aimlessly for awhile, he found what was like a Laundromat. Huh. What a cool thing to have on a boat. (1)

He stepped in the room. No one was there.

A basket of pink feathers and some pieces of glittery pink paper as well as glue stacked in a neat pile caught his eye. Pink always caught his eye. So bright. So happy. It just screams "Look at me! I'm pink!"

Now what the heck would those be for?

He let out a shocked scream as something nudged him in the leg. He immediately turned around to view his offender.

And it was a cat. A cute, fluffy white cat.

Feathers.

Shiny paper.

Glue.

A cat.

Al grinned mischievously.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Roy wasn't quite sure when it happened. But from the time it took the pink fluffy fish to run from one end of the room to the other and out the door, all hell had broke loose inside the dining hall. The first class dining hall.

He didn't understand what was quite so scary about a pink fluffy fish, except that it was the third stage of anorexia. He had just made that up, though, so he didn't understand why everyone was spazzing.

But spazzing they were.

"Maes! The window! Run for it!"

They dashed as fast as they could to the window in hopes of jumping out. But once they got about a foot away, knives were thrown in front of their path, stabbing into the wooden floor.

"Bad idea! The kitchen! Run for the kitchen!"

So they ran for the kitchen, about to throw open the doors, when a crate of chickens came rolling out. The little buggers went crazy, flapping about, running, fluttering, and pecking, gauging eyes out, breaking arms, karate chopping people in half, for god's sake! Stop the madness!

"Bad Idea!! Try the door! Try the door!"

Why didn't they just try the door in the first place? Who knows! They reached it, threw open the doors, freedom! Sweet, sweet chickenless freedom!

The freedom only lasted about 2.222 seconds, as Roy collided with someone.

"Ow… My head…"

"Ow… my foot…"

"Ow… My elbow…"

"Ow… my midriff…"

"Ow… your midriff can't really hurt, as it is just a word that describes the stomach area."

"Ow… my bad. Ow… my stomach…"

"Ow… good correction…"

"Wait, what the hell are we doing?!" Edward sat up.

Ed looked at the man before him with disgust.

"ARG! It's you!" Ed yelled.

"ARG! It's me!" Roy yelled.

"You're that bastard from before!"

"I'm that bastard from before!"

"Okay, stop that."

"Stopping."

Ed stared at Roy.

Roy stared at Ed.

"So… what's going on in there?"

"A pink fluffy fish ran by."

"Oh, I see."

"Mm hm."

"Wait! A what?!"

"A pink fluffy fish."

"A pink fluffy fish?"

"That's what I said."

"A pink fluffy fish."

"Yes, as in a FISH that is PINK as well as FLUFFY."

"Such a thing exists?!"

"Apparently so."

"Ah, this world… so many wonders… it brings tears to my eyes…" Edward said, voice cracking.

"As it does mine, small child, as it does mine…" Roy admitted, a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

(1) I've never travelled on a boat! So I have no clue if this is right or not.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one! Which, as I write this, was Suze and Mel-chan!! I know this chapter was pretty silly, but as the story goes on the plot (yes, there is a plot) gets more evident and more interesting. 


	3. Chapter 03: Blueberry Pie & Bean Sprouts

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T ( but will it go up to M?! )

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: The usual.

Advice: None for you today.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 1: The Ship

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Three  
Blueberry Pie & Bean Sprouts

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Al, what the hell?!" Ed yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to—"

"I mean, how could you?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't—"

"That weird lady wanted to throw us off the boat!"

"Ed, please listen—"

"THAT CHEF WANTED TO CHOP US UP AND PUT US IN STEW."

"I know, and that was very creepy of him, but I—"

Ed sat down abruptly, so abruptly that it cased Al to snap his mouth shut.

AL looked at Ed.

Ed looked at the floor.

Al stroked the back of the pink fluffy fi—I mean the cat.

"It was supposed to look like a fluffy dinosaur. Not a fish," Al scowled at his lack of ability to make a dinosaur look like a dinosaur, and a fish look like a fish.

Ed started laughing hysterically.

"Ahahaha, Al, that's just so… I can't believe… Ahahaha!"

Al frowned at his brother. Was he laughing at him? Where's the love?!

"Ed, are you okay?" Al asked him cautiously after Ed calmed down.

"Yeah, Al."

"Not mad?"

"No way! You should have seen the look on that man's face! He was all like, OH MA GAWD! Pink fluffy fish! This was a great way to get him back for being an ass to me!" Ed started to laugh manically.

"But Ed, I didn't do this as a prank, it was by accident—"

Al stopped talking, for Ed was ignoring him. Completely.

o.o.o.o.o.o

POKE.

POKE.

POKE.

No response.

POKE.

POKE.

POKE.

Still none.

POKE.

POKE.

POKE.

"Wake up! What is wrong with you?! Who sleeps though getting poked nine times?!" Maes screamed at the top of his lungs.

A grumbling Roy detangled himself from the blankets, blinking. "What time is it?" he muttered, shoving his face under his pillow.

"Five o'clock."

"In the morning?!"

"Now Roy, don't be cute. Five at night."

"Oh. What was I doing sleeping?"

"'Bout to ask the same question."

"Hm, well, I don't know."

"So I see."

"What'd you wake me for?"

"We're gonna go make peace with shorty over blueberry pie."

"Uh, come again?"

"You are going to apologize to that blond kid and give him pie."

"WHAT?!"

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hughes, do you even know where the short one is staying?" Roy grumpily asked.

"Nope," Maes cheerily answered.

"Then how are we supposed to find him?"

"I have my ways…"

Why me, God, why me.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Edward sat peacefully on the floor, leafing through a book.

Al lay calmly on his bed, searching the pages of a rather thick book.

The cat balanced precariously upon a tall pile of books.

"Stupid cat, get offa that," Ed swatted at said cat. The cat jumped down, bringing the pile with it. Curse you cat. Curse you.

"Eddd…. I can't find anything…"

"Well, keep looking. If we get caught with this cat, everyone'll know it was our fault…" Ed muttered. "You do realize that once they find the cat they'll probably throw it off the boat. And us as well…"

The people on this boat were pretty stupid. Why would a cat covered in feathers scare them? Al reached for another book. "Ed, why would 'Bean Sprouts through the Ages' tell us how to get pink feathers and glue off of a cat?"

"Who're you calling a—"

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Al and Ed exchanged glances.

"Hide it!" Al mouthed, walking toward the door.

ARG! Ed desperately grabbed for the cat, shoving it under the blankets. It gave a hiss of protest, but Ed paid it no mind. The cat poked its head out. GAH! Ed shoved it back under then hurriedly sat down on the edge of the blankets.

This was a bad way to hide something that could get you thrown off of a boat. "Wait! Al! Don't open the door—"

"Why hello there!" A cheerful voice chirped. A tall (Ed noted angrily) man with dark hair and glasses stood beyond the door. GASP! It was that man that was with that man that shoved Ed!

"Hello!" Al greeted in return, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, yes you can. My name is Maes Hughes, and my friend here, Roy, if you do recall, shoved that young man over there," He motioned Ed, "And we just came here to apologize. May we come in?"

Al hesitated a moment, taking into consideration the pink fluffy fish and the fact that Ed might just try to murder the man named Roy.

Ah well, what could happen?

"Sure!"

Al, after I do away with Roy, you are next.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed chapter three!! Chapter four will be out not so long from now. Hopefully. 

I'm not going to nag you, my beautiful readers, but a review is greatly apreciated!!


	4. Chapter 04: Spiderman & Bats

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T ( but will it go up to M?! )

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: Blood and gore (not)

Current Song: Closer Now - Filo & Peri feat. Fisher

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 1: The Ship

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Four  
Spiderman & Bats

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

Al bit into his pie, looking over at Hughes.

Hughes glanced nervously at Ed.

Ed glared venomously at Roy.

Roy scooted closer to Hughes in hopes of protection.

The blankets on the bed shifted suspiciously.

"So… is everyone enjoying the pie?"

"Yes," Ed quipped although he had not yet started to eat.

"It's very fresh," Al added.

"I like blueberries," Roy nodded.

An awkward silence passed through the room.

"Kid, I said I was sorry…" Roy muttered.

"Yes, but you only said it once. You need to say it two more times," Ed informed.

"Why's that?"

"You said it once, and that was for shoving me, right? But you also called me short twice."

Who keeps count?

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I don't like you, but I forgive you."

"Ed…" Al said warningly.

"Okay, I take it back. I forgive you."

"Thank-you!" Roy stood, "Now something that has been bothering me," He paused and pointed with his right hand, his left hand resting on his chin, "Why is that blanket moving?"

Ed snapped his head in the direction of the bed. The hidden cat! He forgot all about it!

"Oh, that's nothing," Al said, getting up and sitting on the bed, blocking the view of the rustling blanket.

"No seriously," Roy smiled, "What is it?"

"C'mon, tell us," Hughes said, as the two advanced slightly.

"Really guys, it's nothing," Ed laughed nervously.

Just then the cat poked its head out from under the blanket. Ed gasped, and pounced on it, pushing it back under.

The cat poked its head out.

Ed and Al gape at it.

Ed and or Al try to cover it.

And repeat.

And repeat again.

Repeat.

Once more.

And again…

…Again…

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Uh," Roy said, eyebrow twitching, "It's pretty obvious by now that you're hiding something."

The two boys smiled nervously.

The two looked as though they were playing twister.

Ed's right foot: green

Ed's right hand: blue

Ed's left foot: red

Ed's left hand: yellow

Al's right foot: blue

Al's right hand: yellow

Al's left foot: green

Al's Left hand: red

Until the two fell over, landing in a jumbled heap. The cat jumped out from underneath the blanket, landing quite pointedly on Ed's stomach, and meowing raucously.

Roy stared at the cat.

Hughes started at the cat.

Ed and Al quickly untangled themselves and stood up.

"GAH! It's the pink fluff—" Roy began.

"ARG! I can't believe it, it's the pink—" Maes started to say. (1)

"Shut it!" Ed yelled, jumping at Roy, landing on his shoulders and slapping a hand across his mouth.

"Be quiet!" Al screamed, launching himself at Maes clinging to him and clamping a hand over his mouth.

They all stared at each other for a moment.

Al cleared his throat awkwardly and let go of Hughes.

"Sorry about that," he apologized hastily, "It's just that we can't have anyone know we have the pink fluffy fish."

Hughes studied Al for a moment. "Why _do_ you have… _it_?" He pointed at the cat in distaste.

"It was really by accident, I didn't mean to scare everyone, we're trying to get him back to normal but we don't know how, we tried reading books, and we can't get the glue off with just water, please don't tell anyone, we don't want to get thrown off the boat or have the cat killed or—"

"Slow down, slow down," Hughes said to Al gently, "We'll help you find a way."

Just then over with Roy and Ed, where Ed still sat atop the dark-haired man's shoulders with a hand over his mouth to shut him up, Roy sunk his teeth into Ed's fleshy palm.

"OW! What the hell is your problem—" Ed began.

"Hughes, we are not helping these—"

"These what?! Midgets?!" Ed yelled in a fit of rage.

"For your information, pipsqueak, I was going to say little people!"

"Oh, now you've done it!" Ed hollered, grabbing his remaining piece of pie, he threw himself at Roy, smashing said pie into Roy's face.

"Ed!" Al screamed.

"Roy!" Hughes screamed.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ed pouted silently in a corner.

Hughes sat calmly in a chair.

Al nervously glanced at his two guests.

Roy silently wiped the pie from his face with a towel.

The pink fluffy fi—cat watched on with a bored expression.

"Once again, I'm very sorry Mr. Roy," Al repeated for maybe the thirteenth time within the hour.

"No, no, think nothing of it," Roy said, staring at Ed intently.

"What are you looking at?" Ed snarled from his spot in the corner.

"Now, now, Ed, people in the time out corner are not allowed to speak," Al intervened.

Roy continued to stare.

Ed's eyebrow proceeded to twitch.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ed demanded, whirling around.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about how wonderful the emotional sensation of seeing you rot will be like once I kill you."

"You bastard!" Ed yelled.

"Guys!" Hughes yelled, "Stop fighting! We need to think of a game plan of sorts."

"Hey, I never agreed to help these guys," Roy complained.

Hughes looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Awe, please Roy? Look at the pretty kitty! Yeah, that's a good pretty kitty. He's so cute! Cute, cute, cute! Just so precious! How could you just leave him to die? Won't you help to save his precious soul? Will you really be so heartless as to turn in this pretty kitty to the evil boatmen?"

"Pretty kitty? I am outraged, Hughes, simply outraged. Clearly, it's a pink fluffy fish we're saving."

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ed crept quietly into position.

Hughes ran cunningly into position.

Al snuck stealthily into position.

Roy casually walked into position.

"Alright," Hughes whispered, "That's the storage closet right there," he motioned the rather large door.

Ed stepped forward and reached for the door handle. He turned the handle, the door swinging open with an eerie creak.

Everyone crept forward, peering cautiously inside.

"So… who's going in first?" Ed asked with a nervous laugh.

"Erm, I'm carrying the basket," Al said quickly.

"I'm supposed to be on lookout," Hughes shot in.

"But _I_ called dibs on lookout!" Ed said, waving his arm around.

"Awe, don't tell me you're scared?" Roy said, smirking.

"Hey, I don't see you offering to go in!"

"I'll go if you go."

Ed growled, before grabbing Roy by the arm and dragging him along into the storage room, the two disappearing into the darkness. A colony of bats flew out from within.

Al and Hughes exchanged glances.

"Now, Al, you stay here in case something happens to dumb and dumber. Make sure the cat stays _in_ the basket. I'll be over there as lookout," Hughes instructed before prancing off.

Al looked from the dark depths of the storage closet to the door that Hughes went through.

"Guess it's just you and me, kitty," Al said to the cat, "…and you," he said, pointing to one of the bats that was perched on the ceiling.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"So how the heck are we supposed to find anything in pitch black darkness?" Ed grumbled as he walked along side Roy. At least, he assumed it was Roy. It was so dark it could have been Spiderman for all he knew.

Silence.

"Bastard?" Ed stopped and looked around nervously. There was no one beside him. Or in front of him. Or even behind him. Above him?! Spiderman?!

"Hey, where'd you go?"

Silence once more.

Ed didn't quite know what to do. Here he was in a dark storage room, all alone, sent on some ludicrous mission! And now, Roy had ditched him! When he got out of here, he was going rip out said man's guts and feed them to the sharks! Or maybe, even better! He would—

CLUNK.

CRASH.

BANG.

OUCH.

Ed groaned from his spot in his crumpled heap on the floor.

What the hell was that? He glanced around, he eyes zeroing in on an object. He leaned over, grasping it in his hand. A flashlight?

He felt something touching his shoulder.

Slowly he turned to look behind him.

"AARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!"

* * *

(1) Well, BELIEVE IT! (Ha ha, sorry, had to. I do so love Naruto.)

* * *

A/N: So, to clear things up, Hughes has not yet married Gracia, and therefore has no pictures of Elycia to not shut up about. Although, Hughes and Gracia are a couple. 

Also, this is the longest chapter so far! 1509 words! I'm trying to bhe consistent with length, but am so far failing. The first chapter is very short, but for good reason! Orginally, it was a prologue/intro thing not a full chapter. Chapter three was rather short, but all the others are pretty close in range.

Oh, and the crash is pretty soon!! At least, it should be.


	5. Chapter 05: Paint Thinner & Guards

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T ( but will it go up to M?! )

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: graphic violence (not)

Current Song: Beautiful Things (Gabriel & Dresden Remix) - DJ Tiësto

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 1: The Ship

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Five  
Paint Thinner & Guards

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

Al yawned wearily.

Hughes struggled to remain awake.

The cat meowed in an irritated manner, sounding much like a berserk rodent of sorts.

The two exchanged glances from where they sat against the wall.

There was something seriously wrong with this cat.

The two had decided a long time ago to give up on even bothering to have a lookout, seeing as absolutely no one was around.

Hughes glanced into the depths of the dark storage room.

"Maybe I'll go check on them," he suggested, "Just don't let anyone see the cat, and especially make sure the pretty kitty doesn't get into the control room. The last thing we need is for the captain to catch him. I won't be gone long, so I trust you'll be fine on your own."

"Yup. You had better hurry, those two are probably in all sorts of trouble by now," Al laughed.

Hughes laughed as well, "Oh yes, they're probably in a fist fight by now."

"Yeah, then I'd have to be worried for Roy," Al pointed out.

"I'd have to be worried for poor Eddie," Hughes nodded sagely.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I'm sure if they got into a serious fight, Roy-boy would seriously injure Ed…"

"No, I do believe it would be the other way around…"

"Are you saying Roy couldn't take Ed?"

"Are you saying Ed couldn't take Mr. Roy?"

"I think that is what you're saying," Hughes observed.

"I do believe that that is what I'm saying," Al agreed.

"Well I'd bet you're sadly _mistaken_!" Hughes yelled.

"No, it's _you_ who's misinterpreted who the winner would be!" Al bellowed.

"Do you want to bet?" Hughes hissed.

"Do _you_ wanna bet?" Al countered.

"Oh, I think I'd love to," Hughes remarked, rising to his full height.

"Yeah? Well take this!" Al yelled, hitting Hughes on the head with the basket.

The basket connected with Hughes' head, clattering to the floor.

The cat that still resembled the pink fluffy fish tumbled out.

He looked up at the two with wide eyes.

He made a mad dash down the hall and into a room.

This room was the control room.

Oh, shit.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ed stared at Roy with such a look of pure shock that Roy started to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh some more.

Laugh until a flashlight was thrown his way.

Roy ducked at the last second, losing balance and toppling over.

"You _bastard_!" Ed screamed, pointed an accusing finger at Roy, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Roy said, holding his hands up defensively, "I didn't know you had such _little_ tolerance to jokes."

"Who're you calling so small he could easily be mistaken for a flea that lives amongst the pink fluffy fish's fur?!"

Roy smirked as he walked in the general direction of where the flashlight ended up.

Ed, pouting silently, followed after him.

"Did you have to throw it _quite_ so far?" Roy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Do you have to be _such_ a bastard?" Ed said, mocking the tone Roy had used.

"Do you _have_ to be so immature?"

"Do you really have to be such a _loser_?"

"Do you really need to be _so_ short?"

"Do you really _need_ to be so tall?!"

Sometime during the argument they reached the area where the flashlight lay on the ground, still switched on, emitting a bright beam of light. The beam of light shone directly on a bottle, making its bright red letters stand out.

Roy looked down at where the flashlight shone, the words catching his eye.

"What? Got no comeback to that?!" Ed demanded, seeing Roy had got distracted from their argument.

"It looks like we just found what we came for," Roy smirked, pointing to the bottle.

_Paint thinner._

o.o.o.o.o.o

Al looked at Hughes.

Hughes looked at Al.

They both looked at the control room door.

Oh shit.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ed dragged the bottle of paint thinner along.

Roy carried the flashlight, its beam leading the way.

"Are we there yet?" Ed asked.

"Almost," Roy answered.

"What about now?" Ed whined.

"No, not yet," Roy said, annoyed.

"Now?"

"No!"

"Sorry, just asking."

The two neared the exit, light filtering from beneath the closed door. Roy switched off the flashlight, before turning the handle, the door swinging open.

Hughes and Al sat in front of them, both staring transfixed at the door at the end of the hall.

Wait, wasn't that the control room door?

Wait, why is the basket that had the cat in it empty…?

"Guys, what happened?" Roy asked cautiously.

Al turned to look at the two.

"The pink fluffy fish got into the control room," he answered blankly.

Oh, shit.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Al stood carefully by the control room.

Roy stood plastered against the wall.

Ed stood silently by the door.

Hughes stood whimsically in the middle of the hall.

"I will go into the control room and distract the captain," Hughes said.

"I will go into the control room and get the cat while you are distracting the captain," Al said.

"I will stay here as lookout while Al is getting the cat while Hughes is distracting the captain," Roy said.

"I will be distracting anyone who comes this way while Al is getting the cat while Hughes is distracting the captain while Roy is being lookout," Ed said.

"Good!" Hughes beamed, "We all know the plan."

"Are you sure this will work?" Ed asked.

"Yes. Now, let's go!" Hughes exclaimed.

Hughes got ready to distract the captain.

Al got ready to get the cat.

Roy got ready to be lookout.

Ed got ready to distract anyone who came their way.

This was working out fine until a guard turned the corner and spotted them.

"Hey! You four! What are you doing here?!"

Oh, shit.

"Ed! Distract!" Hughes called to him before bolting into the control room.

"Don't worry Ed! You can take this guy!" Al called (encouragingly?) to Ed, before ducking into the control room.

The (buff) guard ran toward Ed and Roy.

Roy and Ed exchanged glances.

Ed and Roy looked at the guard.

Roy and Ed looked at one another.

"Okay, I have a plan," Ed whispered.

"Yeah? What is it?" Roy leaned in to hear.

"RUN!"

* * *

A/N: So! Not sure if you noticed, but we actually _are_ getting somewhere! The plot reveals itself very soon... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Review? ILU...


	6. Chapter 06: Pirates & Maps

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T ( but will it go up to M?! )

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: homicidal maniacs (not)

Current Song: Empty Street - Hed Kandi

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 1: The Ship

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Six  
Pirates & Maps

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

Hughes was in the control room.

Al was also in the control room.

The captain was not in the control room.

Actually, absolutely no one was there.

Except Al and Hughes.

To be honest, they didn't even know where the pink fluffy fish was.

"So…" Al said uncertainly, "What do we do now?"

"We have to find the cat," Hughes answered.

"Well, I figured as much," Al replied, "But where exactly do we start?"

Hughes pondered.

Al pondered.

"Anywhere and everywhere, my friend. Anywhere and everywhere." Hughes answered.

So they searched in drawers, they searched in desks. They searched in cabinets, they searched in curtains. They searched behind the steering wheel; they searched in front of the steering wheel. They searched on the ceiling, they searched the corners. They searched the walls, they searched the floors.

But there was neither hide nor hair of the pink fluffy fish.

MEOW.

Oh, but is there meow of the pink fluffy fish?

MEOW.

Oh, there is meow of the pink fluffy fish.

"Al! There it is!" Hughes exclaimed pointing to the chandelier.

"How did it get up there?!" Al yelled.

"How should I know?!"

"Well, get it down!"

"Well okay then!"

Al grabbed a chair.

Hughes got on the chair.

Al steadied the chair.

Hughes reached for the cat.

The cat moved to the other side of the chandelier.

"GAH!"

Al moved the chair.

Hughes got back on the chair.

Al steadied the chair.

Hughes grabbed for the cat.

Hughes got the cat!

Ha ha, cat. Ha ha.

The two victoriously shoved the cat back into the basket, just as the door behind them flew open.

"You two!" A voice bellowed, "What are you doing in here?!"

It was the captain.

Oh, shit.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Roy ran.

Ed ran.

The guard ran.

Iran.

They swerved around corners, they dashed, they bolted, they zipped. They ran through hallways and tried some fancy footwork to try and shake off the guard.

But nothing worked.

Ed glanced sharply behind him, not seeing the guard. "Hey! I think we lost—"

CRASH.

"Ouch…" Ed groaned, sprawled across the floor. He looked up cautiously, half expecting to see the guard. But all that was there was an open door.

"You idiot," Roy scuffed, "Who crashes into a _door_?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting it to be randomly open like that!"

"More like you were too short to see it, maybe…"

"Gah! Shut up you—"

"Quiet!" Roy shushed, pulling Ed off the ground and shoving him through the open door.

"What the—"

"This is the perfect place to hide," Roy explained after the door was safely shut behind them. "The guard is bound to find us if we just keep running, but hiding seems to be a better course of action. He's not going to knock on every door disturbing passengers just to find some random felons."

"Hey, I am not a felon," Ed pouted, "You on the other hand…"

"Now, now, we're both felons for hiding something everyone wants to kill."

"Yeah, yeah. But it was just a misunderstanding. They're afraid of it for no reason," Ed muttered, glancing around the room. "Where are we anyway?"

"Seems to be a passenger's room," Roy observed, "Although it seems to be fancier then even the first class rooms."

"Do you think we're in the captain's quarters?" Ed asked, as he placed the paint thinner on a desk.

"I doubt it," Roy said, "It's to far from the control room."

"Does paint thinner really take glue out of hair?" Ed asked, eyeing the bottle.

"That's what Hughes seems to believe," Roy muttered, snooping through various papers lying on the desk. His eyes landed on a specific one, a small book. "Ah, I've found a name. This is the room of the infamous Dr. Marcoh."

"Hey isn't he that famous cartographer?"

"Yes, he's the one who supposedly has pinpointed the location of the philosopher's stone."

"Oh, I heard about that," Ed said, bringing a hand to rest on his chin, "They've been looking for that for ages. It's believed to have not actually existed; to be just a myth. What do you think, Roy?"

Roy noted absently that this was the first time Ed had called him by his name. "The legend of the philosopher's stone is quite the tale, but having something made of a thousand people's souls is hard to believe."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's a fantastic story though," Ed added, flipping through a miscellaneous notebook. "Imagine finding it, we'd be millionaires."

"More like billionaires," Roy corrected, picking up a large book, a piece of paper falling from within its pages.

"Hey, what's that?" Ed asked, pointing to the paper on the floor.

"Not sure," Roy murmured as he bent down to scoop it up.

Roy unfolded it.

Roy read what it said.

Roy gaped.

"What?" Ed asked, snatching the map from the older man.

Ed unfolded it.

Ed read what it said.

Ed gaped.

"This—this is…" Ed stammered.

"It's—it's the…" Roy stammered.

"It's the map to the philosopher's stone!" Roy and Ed exclaimed simultaneously.

"But—but how?!" Roy stammered.

"But—but why?!" Ed stammered.

"This is amazing!" they both exclaimed.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Hughes looked nervous.

Al looked nervous.

"What are you two doing in here?" The captain repeated.

"Er, nothing really, just checking out the control room," Hughes explained nervously.

"Yes, this is our first time on a boat, so we wanted to see how things work," Al added.

He looked at Al suspiciously.

He looked at Hughes suspiciously.

He looked at the basket suspiciously.

"Can I see what's in the basket?" The captain inquired.

Al looked at Hughes.

Hughes looked at Al.

Oh, shit.

"Um, well, it's just our lunch! See we were planning to have a picnic up here," Al said.

"Planning to have a picnic… in the control room?" The captain asked skeptically.

"Why, yes, we were indeed! The view of the ocean is great from here!" Hughes exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we're so famished!" Al said, rubbing his stomach.

"But we'll go eat somewhere else, y'know, to get out of your hair," Hughes said, backing away.

"Yeah," Al agreed, backing away as well.

Hughes ran for the door, ready to dash away, when the ship suddenly lurched to the side, causing him to topple over, knocking Al over in the process.

"What on earth was that?!" The captain yelled, after regaining some balance.

A crew member burst through the double doors of the control room.

"Captain Bradley, sir! A ship just collided with ours. It's the—it's the…"

"It's the Ouraburous, sir!" Another crew member that just arrived exclaimed, "And the crew is coming aboard!"

"Those filthy pirates!" The captain hollered, motioning to his the two crew members to follow him as he ran from the control room.

Hughes Looked at Al.

Al looked at Hughes.

Pirates?

Oh, shit.

o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N: NEW SUMMARY! WOOTZ! It's not different by much, but it's still different. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, I believe it was longer then most…. Although I'm not positive. I realize I took awhile to update, (well longer then usual) so I tried to make it up to you guys! And... OMG!? PIRATES?!

NOTE: Okay, so I'm sure you noticed alot of stupid errors in spelling, ect. This is because this chapter has not yet been beta'd! As soon as it gets beta'd I shall post the corrected version. I just didn't want to make you guys wait longer then you had to.


	7. Chapter 07: Claws & Skorts

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T ( but will it go up to M?! )

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: smex (not)

Current Song: the beating of my heart

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 1: The Ship

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Seven  
Claws & Skorts

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

Marco mulled about aimlessly.

Today was boring.

Today was very boring.

As much as he enjoyed being on the boat at first, (it was named _The Endeavour_ as he learned shortly after boarding), it got really old really fast.

"Oh, look! Dolphins!"

"Oh, my! The water is so pretty!"

"Look at meee! I'm in the middle of the ocean!"

"My room is so nifty!"

"More dolphins!"

"Wow, I've never been seasick before!"

"The sky is so vast and blueeee!"

As previously mentioned: Real old, real fast. Especially those damn dolphins. They didn't even make it past day two.

The reasons Marco was on the ship were many, but it was mostly since he was travelling to meet a friend who had many good boats and crewman to offer, and a boat and a crew was something he definitely needed. He was also on this boat because of those letters he kept receiving.

Yes. Those letters.

The letters threatening to kidnap slash kill him if he didn't give them the map.

What map you ask? The map that leads to the philosopher's stone. The map that Marco slaved over to pinpoint the direct and exact location of said incredibly valuable gem.

The map that could now get him killed.

The boat ride was a very relaxing experience. How couldn't it be? No more letters. How could he receive letters in the middle of the ocean? It just wouldn't happen, and for that he was grateful. He had successfully escaped the letters.

So time passed, and Marco slowly became less paranoid. He could actually be himself. He didn't flinch every time someone looked at him, didn't scream every time someone spoke to him. He didn't have to worry, he was safe here, just him and the ocean… well, and the other 1200 passengers, but who's counting?

But of course, for irony's sake as soon as things seemed just peachy, it happened.

He received another letter.

To say he was surprised or scared would be an understatement. He completely freaked, throwing open the door of his cabin, he ran off, not even bothering to close the door.

They knew where he was, so what did it matter? They'd already _been_ in his room so what did it matter?

It was then that he arrived on deck, seeing the giant ship looming beside _The Endeavour_. It was then that he saw the boat collide with them, the force of the collision knocking him over. It was then that he saw the pirates start to board. It was then that a figure grabbed him from behind.

And it was then that he realized he hadn't actually escaped the letters, after all.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ed swiftly ran, dodging around people.

Roy cunningly ran, avoiding many people.

If it wasn't when the ship lurched violently to the side, then it was when the screams started.

But Ed and Roy knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

"We have to find Al and Hughes!" Ed yelled over to Roy.

"Right!" Roy called back.

They ran for the deck, having decided that it was the closest way to the control room. Upon reaching the deck, Ed couldn't help but have his jaw drop. Which makes sense, since seeing a giant pirate ship is a very shocking thing.

A _very_ giant pirate ship.

"We-we're being attacked by pirates?!" Ed yelled, throwing his hands in the air in dismay.

Roy took one look at the pirate ship and paled considerably. "It would appear so."

"You don't think it's the—"

"The Homunculus?" Roy finished for him.

"Yeah. Them," Ed said, starting to walk again.

"It more then likely is, seeing as how Marco is here," Roy suggested, picking up speed.

"What do you mean?" Ed called over; the two now running full speed.

"Why wouldn't the most feared pirates in all the seven seas want to take a grab at the map that leads to one of the greatest treasures of all time?"

Ed opened his mouth to say something else, only to—

AAAARRRGG!

--be interrupted by screaming.

The pair stopped dead in their tracks, seeing two pirates approaching. Not only were two freaky looking pirates going toward Ed and Roy's general direction, but it appeared that they were dragging someone along.

"Hey, is that—" Ed began.

"Marco?!" Roy exclaimed.

The two looked at each other.

Oh, shit.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Hughes looked at Al.

Al looked at Hughes.

"We have to find Roy and Ed!" Hughes exclaimed, getting to his feet.

Another crash rocked the boat.

"And fast," Al added, throwing open the control room's door.

The two took off down the hall, weaving around the many panicked people. They checked Al and Ed's room. They checked Roy and Hughes' room. They checked the dining hall. They checked the Laundromat. They checked pretty much everywhere, but to no avail.

They didn't know where Ed and Roy were.

"Where could those idiots be?" Hughes muttered, a hand on his chin.

"This ship is only so big. They can't be _that_ far," Al contemplated, a finger placed upon his chin.

"Well we didn't check the deck yet."

"This is true."

"But the deck is where the pirates are."

"Hmmm… this is true."

"And the pirates are where the trouble is."

"Yes, this is true."

"I don't know about Ed, but Roy always seems to be where trouble is…." Hughes said, trailing off.

"Same with Ed…." Al said.

The two looked at each other, eyebrow twitching, "They're on the deck, aren't they?"

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Okay, so don't worry. I've got a plan," Ed said from his spot behind the support beam.

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" Roy deadpanned.

"Get the bastards from behind," Ed answered, grinning evilly.

"That is by far the worst plan I have ever heard," Roy sighed. Ed took the term 'dumb blond' to a whole new level.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"How about the fact that there's no concrete proof that it would do anything at all to help?"

"Hm… well there is that…"

"Also, we have no weapons, so what would we 'get them from behind' with?"

"Well, um…. I hadn't though that far ahead yet…"

"Exactly. You didn't think at all."

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you have a plan?!" Ed yelled.

"Actually," Roy grinned, "I do."

o.o.o.o.o.o

Roy gave Ed the thumbs up.

Ed nodded slightly.

"Hello," Ed said in a suave manner tipping his hat to the side, "What is it that you are up to?"

The two pirates—one with green hair, Ed noted with alarm and the other with huge boobs—stared at him, stopping in their tracks before bursting into laughter.

Hmm… maybe the strange and pointy hat with many bells and fluffy objects was too much of a distraction….

"Hey—hey," Ed said, trying to get their attention, "Stop that. Stop _laughing_."

But this only served to make them laugh harder.

Ed cast a withering glance in Roy's direction, mouthing "Bitches".

Ah, well. He knew he should have just cut to the chase from the beginning.

"I'm not letting you walk off with Marco," Ed said firmly. "Let go of him."

The green haired one was the first to respond—and to stop laughing. Fixing Ed with a glare, she said, "And just what makes you think we'd listen to you, shorty?"

"Well, because I'll kick your ass if you don't," Ed answered, glaring at her. _Don't spazz at her for calling you short, don't spazz at her for calling you short._

Scoffing, the green haired pirate was about to say something but was interrupted by the women beside her.

"Envy, I'm sure you could easily take on this one. I'll continue on to the ship with Marco."

"Okay, Lust. So long as you're sure?" The one named Envy asked.

"Yes. Finish him off," the one named Lust answered before sauntering off, dragging the unconscious Marco along.

"What, so you're choosing the hard way over the easy way, eh? Fine, so be it. Now, I don't usually fight girls, but I can make an exception this one time…" Ed laughed.

"What?! You short blond freak! I'm a man!" Envy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Ed.

"WHAT?!" Ed exclaimed.

"A man! M-A-N!"

"Well you look like a freakin' woman!"

"Well you're freakin' short!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, your face!"

As the two continued bickering, Roy decided Ed was doing a good enough job of distracting one pirate, so he got ready to take on the other.

_What was her name again? Oh yeah, Lust. And Envy…_ Roy guessed this must really be the actual Homunculi that he'd heard so much about.

And that was bad.

Very bad.

Once Lust had passed a corner, Roy stepped in front of her.

"Hello," He said cheerily, "How are you on this fine summer day?"

She cast him a withering look before continuing on her way.

"Hey," Roy called, dashing after her, "Give me Marco!!"

"Foolish man, what makes you think I would just hand him over?" Lust admonished, "I have very strict orders to obtain him."

"I never said I expected you to just hand him over. Now, shall we get this fight started?"

She chuckled, stopping, "Do you want to die?" she asked, as she pitched Marco in a corner, his head hitting the ground

Ooh, he's gonna feel that one in the morning.

"I'm sure I can take you," Roy smirked.

He barely had time to dodge, that was how fast the first attack came. She had long, thin, sharp metal claws attached on to her hands. The first swipe cleanly cut across the material of Roy's shirt.

Roy stared in shock at the clean-cut tear in his shirt. Not the shirt! This was his favourite one! Ah, well. Perhaps he could get the rip sewed back together…

"Like them? They're my own creation," Lust cooed. "They're so good for cutting up my victims…. bit… by…. bit."

To emphasize her point, with each pause she took a swipe at Roy, him dodging them all, except the last one which sliced across his left arm, sending him against a wall. He gripped his arm in pain, blood seeping into his shirt. Geeze… Now this shirt was really ruined. Unless he sent it to a dry cleaner's to try to get the blood out…

Damn. Roy was certainly wishing he had some form of weapon with him, right about now.

Lust lunged at him again, this time aiming for his throat. Or more specifically, his jugular.

Oh, shit.

Think fast. Think fast!

Roy ducked at the last second, Lust's right claw plunging into the wood of the wall. He grabbed her left wrist, yanking her forward, her head connecting with the wall, hard. Having her momentarily stunned, he swept her legs out from under her.

He grabbed her right hand, prying the claws from the wall. He noticed the metal claw was attached to her hand by many interlacing, strong-looking strings.

Hey, a button! He pressed it. The claws retracted. Sweet! Retractable!

Noticing a sharp-looking knife strapped on her belt, he snatched it up, slicing through the rope that held the claws on. Aha! He now had the claws! Now, just to get the other one off her left hand…

SMACK!

Roy fell backwards, the knife and the claw falling from his grasp and sliding out of reach. No! Not the claw!

"Now, now, did you really think you could steal my precious claws so easily?" Lust asked, getting to her feet.

"Well, I was hoping," Roy answered.

She started in the direction of the claws, but Roy lunged at the knife (which was closer) grabbing it, he plunged it into her left arm. She screamed in pain, gripping the handle of the knife.

Using that as a distraction, he scooped up the claws, and then ran like crazy over to where Marco was.

Good, he stole her right claw and stabbed her left arm. Now what would she attack him with?! Oh ho ho…

BLAM!

Roy paled considerably, looking over at the support beam that stood right beside him. A bullet, imbedded in the wood, was inches away from his head.

He turned around, seeing Lust holding a gun. He could see her getting ready to fire another shot.

He doubted she would miss this time.

Oh, shit.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter took so darn long to get out, but the fight scene caused me many a problem!!! Anyways, remember that they have pirate-like outfits, not their usual attire. Although, Envy can keep his skort. Also, I imagine Ed and Al to be wearing the type of outfits they did in he movie. The suits. Yup. 

Preview for Next chapter:

o.o.o.o.o.o

BAM!

SMACK!

Ed dodged each hit skilfully.

SMASH!

CRASH!

Ouch.

Except that one.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Can Ed succeed in his fight with the dastardly cross-dressing pirate Envy?! What will happen to Roy?! Will he be able to dodge Lust's next shot, or get a bullet to the head and die a terrible and painful death?!

Find out next time, in:

Isle be Seeing You!


	8. Chapter 08: Thunderbolt & Lightning

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T ( but will it go up to M?! )

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: smex (not)

Current Song: Umbrella - Rihanna

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 1: The Ship

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Eight  
Thunderbolt & Lightning

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

SMACK

Ed doubled over in pain, Envy coming over and pushing him down with his foot. Ed toppled over, falling on his back.

Ed stared up at the sky. He vaguely wondered when it got so dark. Or did that last punch to his face screw up his vision?

Envy sat on Ed's stomach, and proceeded to punch him across the face repeatedly. He dragged Ed up by the collar, slamming him against a wall.

DRIP.

DRIP.

What was that?

DRIP.

DRIP.

Again? A drop of water landed on his nose. Okay, what the hell?! Ed looked at the sky again, seeing raindrops drizzling down. Huh. Rain. Raining.

Envy was also looking up at the sky, so Ed took this distraction as a chance to land a punch. Envy was thrown backwards, landing against the deck railing.

It was just drizzling lightly, but the wood of the deck was becoming slippery.

Envy recovered, kicking Ed across the face. Ed flew backwards, hitting the ground and sliding until he came to a wall.

"I must say, I've fought _all kinds of people_," Envy said casually, walking toward Ed's crumpled form, "But I gotta say, I've never fought someone _quite_ like you… Everyone I've fought was at the very least over 4 feet." He chuckled to himself, kneeling beside Ed. "I guess it's as they say, the smaller they are the easier they fall."

Envy reached for his knife, about to unsheathe it, when—

SMACK.

Ed's fist connected with Envy's face.

Ha. Take that, bitch.

Ed stood. He hardly noticed when the wind suddenly picked up, and the intensity of the rain drops increased, "And, just for the record, you got the saying wrong—"

Envy grabbed Ed by the front of the shirt, holding him in place; he punched him, his fist connecting solidly with Ed's jaw.

Ed's mind reeled with pain, but he steadied himself. He straightened, continuing in a shaky voice, "It's not: 'the _smaller _they are, the _easier_ they fall'—"

He jumped up, kicking Envy in the stomach, sending him flying back into a bunch of neatly stacked boxes.

Well, they're not so neat anymore.

"It's: 'the _bigger_ they are the _harder_ they fall'," Ed concluded.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he looked over at Envy's box-covered form. Envy hadn't used any weapons yet, which was a good thing considering Ed had absolutely none and would therefore get his ass whooped.

But, this was a pirate he was dealing with. The freak could have a knife hidden beneath his freaking hair for all he knew. Yes. Ed's best bet was to get a weapon before it was too late.

Pushing his wet hair from his eyes, Ed looked intently around, searching for a pole, a knife, a chicken, a flamethrower... But to no avail. There really wasn't anything.

Just as Ed was about to go and continue his Envy-ass-whopping, someone grabbed him from behind, holding a knife to his throat.

At first all that registered was that the knife was rather shiny, and that the rain sure was hard, since it was practically pounding against his skin, but soon Ed snapped back to attention, looking with only his eyes at the spot Envy had previously been.

And that spot was empty.

Oh, shit.

"Aw, does this have to end so soon? For a minute I though this would actually be a challenge..." Envy drawled.

"Oh, shove it," Ed choked out.

"What's that? Shove this knife into your throat? Oh, I though you'd never ask." Ed could practically feel Envy smirking.

Think fast, think fast.

Ed sunk his teeth into the hand that was closest, drawing blood. Envy hissed in pain, his grip loosening slightly. Slight. But enough.

Ed swung his arm back, connecting his elbow with the soft cartilage of Envy's nose. He heard the sickening _crack_, and chuckled to himself. Huh. Nice hit.

Envy pulled back, clutching his nose, blood dripping from it. Ed pushed him down, sitting on his back. Ed reached for his shirt, ripping a long, thick strip of cloth; he grabbed Envy's hands, tying them securely at his back.

"My work here is _done_," Ed said smugly. Getting to his feet, he dashed off to try and find Roy.

One pirate down, one to go.

Unless Roy already took down Lust, then it's two pirates down zero to go.

Ed rounded the corner, sliding slightly on the wet deck, he spotted Roy. Marco was there also, but still unconscious. Ed was about to call out to Roy when he noticed there was still someone else.

And that someone else had a gun.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Roy felt the bullet before he heard the shot.

Or at least, he assumed he felt the bullet. Wow, getting shot sure felt a lot like getting tackled.

Roy felt himself hit the ground with a dull thud, a heaviness settling over him. The pounding of the raindrops were all he felt, the splatter of the rain colliding with the ground was all he could hear.

It sure was hard to breathe. He inhaled best he could considering he was dying. Hm... he must be in heaven, because it sure smelled nice.

Huh. Why wasn't he bleeding? Was he bleeding? He should be bleeding. Bullets make you bleed.

He opened his eyes, but there wasn't anything to see. Something was covering his face. Or was he just seeing the sky? The sky sure looked weird... kind of off-white and cast in shadows. Oh, wow... Did the sky just move? To weird for words. This was making him exceedingly dizzy. Roy decided to closing his eyes again was the best course of action.

Suddenly it felt like he was being shaken. And... was someone calling him?

"...oy. Roy! Can you hear me? Roy?!"

Now, that voice sounds familiar... It's really annoying. Who does he know that is annoying? Hmm... Hughes is pretty damn annoying. Naw, it sounded more like—

"...Ed! It's me! It's Ed! Roy? Can you hear me?!"

Huh? Ed?

Roy came tumbling back to reality all at once. His eyes flew open. He immediately regretted the action, seeing as it made his vision swim. After the dizziness passed, he cautiously cracked open one eye, then the other. He could see the sky now. He could see a bit of the ships' sails from here. But mostly he could see Ed peering at him worriedly.

"Ed?" Roy questioned, "You mean I'm not dead?" (1)

"Nope."

"But didn't Lust shoot me?"

"I tackled you out of the way."

"Ah. That was kind of you."

"Uh-huh."

"Where is she now?"

"Hughes and Al showed up not to long ago. Hughes got the gun away from her and tied her up." (2)

Roy sat up, rubbing his head. He warily glanced around. He saw that Ed was sitting cross legged beside him. Al was nearby, tending to Marco, who was still unconscious. Poor old guy. Hughes had Lust tied and propped up against a wall along with Envy. Suckers. They were all in one of the sheltered areas of the deck, as the rain was no longer pounding into them.

"I see you beat the green freak," Roy observed.

"Yup," Ed replied, "And I see you beat the boob freak."

"Yes," Roy replied, "And, why exactly does my head hurt so much?"

Ed smiled sheepishly, "Well, you were unconscious for awhile... which was because when I tackled you, I kind of landed on you. Namely on your head."

"Ah. Well, its better then getting shot," Roy said thoughtfully, "But for someone so small you sure are heavy..."

"Why, you—"

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Stupid pirates," Hughes said.

"Dumb pirates," Al said.

"Fashion impaired pirates," Roy said.

"Freakish pirates," Ed said.

"And here I though pirates were cool," Al commented.

"I know," Roy agreed, "But these two ruined that for me."

"Aw, they're not so bad. Maybe if he died his hair a normal colour and she stuffed her bra a bit less, then they'd be less freakish," Ed said thoughtfully.

"Maybe all Mr. Green needs is a hair cut," Hughes said, grinning evilly, "Can I do the honours?"

"Not that this conversation isn't interesting, but shouldn't we be doing something more then just standing around?" A sarcastic voice rang out.

All four whipped around, seeing Marco standing behind them.

"Marco! Good to see there was no permanent damage," Roy said lightly.

"Are you feeling okay, Mr. Marco? You were out for awhile," Al asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Marco said, eyeing the two pirates nervously, Envy making a face at him while Lust sneered, "But I'm not so sure about my map," He whispered the last part, obviously not wanting the pirates to hear, "I seem to have misplaced it. Do you think...?"

"That the pirates stole it?" Envy chimed in, obviously having overheard despite Marco's attempts. "Sure. Blame it all on the pirates."

"We actually don't have it," Lust explained, "Which is why we were instructed to bring Marco with us, seeing as he must know where it was hidden."

Lighting flashed, thunder cracking in the distance a few seconds after, causing Marco to practically hit the ceiling.

After a few moments Marco took a deep breath and said, "Except that I don't," Ed peered closely at Marco and saw that he was shaking. He wondered what exactly the pirates had done to him, or if he was simply just afraid of thunder.

Ed and Roy pulled Marco aside, Roy saying, "Ed and I were in your room awhile ago, and we found the map in-between one of your books," Marco was about to say something but Ed interrupted. "We re-hid it. We can go get it for you if you want."

"What were you doing in my room?" Marco questioned suspiciously.

A huge gust of wind blew past, the waves picking up and rocking the boat back and forth. Everyone grabbed on to something to steady themselves.

"Pretty bad storm," They heard Hughes mutter.

Al looked out at the ocean anxiously, muttering, "I hope the boat will be all right..."

Roy continued, "The door was left open and we needed a place to hide."

Huh. Well he did leave his door open around the time the pirates kidnapped him. So, these two could be devilish accomplices, or they could be telling the truth. "Well..." He gave them one last suspicious look before saying, "Well, yes. Yes, I do suppose you should go get it. But be quick! These two have been gone awhile and I assume backup will be sent soon."

"Yes, sir! We'll be back ASAP," Roy said, mock-saluting Marco.

The boat rocked back and forth once more.

Roy and Ed exchanged glances.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Which book did you hide in it, you tall idiot?!"

"Shut the hell up, you short dumbass!"

Roy and Ed had practically torn apart the room. There were books, papers, pillows, a chicken plushie?, pens, and pencils thrown all over. It looked especially bad since they had trailed water all over the place.

"Hey, here's a water-proof, protective case for maps. Wow, Marco's one heck of a cartographer. He has everything," Ed commented, eyeing a compass, some professional looking writing utensils and more.

"I found it!" Roy yelled all of a sudden, lifting up a heavy-looking book.

"Finally!" Ed exclaimed, what book did you hide it in?"

"'Bean Sprouts through the Ages II'," Roy answered, smirking.

"You—!!"

o.o.o.o.o.o

SLICE.

SHING.

"Ahh, thanks a lot," Envy said, massaging his writs.

"Yes, much appreciated, Gluttony," Lust said, patting the stout man on the head.

"It was no problem," Gluttony replied happily.

"Now, let's get Marco and get out of here," Envy said, taking a step toward Marco. Marco backed away.

"Don't touch him, or else," Hughes growled.

"Or else what?" Envy laughed.

"Well, you'll have to go through me first," Hughes said, standing his ground.

Tired of dealing with little nuisances, Envy went straight for the knife at his belt; unsheathing it. Running his fingers over the freshly sharpened blade, he positioned it in his hand, running at Hughes. He was about to slice across Hughes throat, when a hand gripped his wrist.

"If you wanted to fight some more, you could have just said so."

Envy looked over at Ed, seeing Roy was right behind him, already fighting with Lust, "I though you'd never ask."

Ed attacked first, connecting many impressive hits in various painful places, essentially gaining the upper hand.

Things turned for the worst too soon, too fast, though.

Ed glanced over at Roy's fight for a few seconds, seeing that Lust had pulled out a knife. He worried Roy would get his ass kicked, but no sooner did she pull out the knife, Roy had already stole it and continued with his Lust-beating frenzy.

During the span of time Ed was distracted, Envy was able to get a few attacks in.

At first Envy only got in a few hits, but they were all blows to the head, and they really did some damage. It wasn't until Envy had Ed backed up against the deck's railing that Ed knew the end was quite possibly nigh.

As one last attempt to gain the upper hand once more, Ed steadied himself and got ready to deliver a powerful kick. It would have been a wonderful kick at that— but the boat chose that particular moment to sway from side to side, Causing Envy to slip, and Ed to lose his footing. He completely missed his target. Instead, they both wiped out, sliding down the deck.

He hadn't even seen it coming, but by the time Ed realized Envy wasn't beside him anymore it was already too late. Envy grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling Ed to his feet. He dragged him over to the deck railing, bashing Ed's head against it. Ed's eyes lolled in his head, everything going all fuzzy. He tried to sit up, he tried to look around, but he just couldn't do it, and he had no energy left to try again. For a minute Ed could have sworn he heard someone screaming his name. Ed briefly wondered if that hit to the head was enough to kill him, before he slumped over, unconscious.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Gotta do better then that, freaky-pirate-who-is-a-freak," Roy snickered.

"Better do better then this, strange-man-with-dark-hair," Lust retorted.

"Oh, classy."

"As if yours was any better."

"It was better then yours, if I do say so myself."

"Really? Now, I think you are mistaken."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go?"

"Technically, we already are."

"Huh. Good point."

And with that, Roy kicked Lust across the face. Lust punched Roy in the stomach. Roy elbowed her in the temple. Lust threatened to rip out his intestines. Roy offered to slit her throat. Lust threw a rock at Roy. Roy tossed a chunk of wood at Lust. Lust kicked Roy in the shins. Roy was about to shove Lust off the boat when—

"Ed!!" Al screamed.

"Ed!!" Hughes screamed.

Roy looked over, seeing Envy pick up Ed's limp body and throwing it over board.

Oh, shit.

"Ed!!" Roy screamed.

Roy, ditching is fight with Lust, ran over to where Ed had been thrown off. He rushed to the railing, wildly trying to find Ed in the crashing waves. He caught sight of his unconscious form bobbing amongst the waves, face-down. Not good, not good.

Roy climbed to the top of the rail. With one last look at where he had last seen Ed, he dived into the water.

He hit the water with a splash, the ice cold water chilling his entire body. He surfaced, only to be knocked back under by a wave. He re-surfaced, knowing he didn't have much time to find Ed.

There!

Roy spotted Ed face-up, obviously turned over by a wave. He made a grab for him, grabbing him by the ankle. He pulled Ed close to him, making sure his head was above water. He started to swim back to the ship when an especially large wave crashed over them.

But this time Roy and Ed didn't resurface.

This time they sunk until they hit the bottom.

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

A/N: Aha! Don't you hate me? CLIFFIE! BUT OMFG! NEXT IS... THE ISLAND! FINALLY! 

Man, sorry for the long time it took to update! I've just been so incredibly BUSY! ARG! HOMEWORK! YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME! SO, I apologize. And, to make up for it, this chapter is rather long. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Oh, and not beta'd yet, so expect mistakes... I don't know what I'd do without you, Suze...

Anyways.

Reviews are love!

Tootles.

* * *

(1) Ha! That rhymes! 

(2) Kinkeh.

* * *


	9. Chapter 09: Coconuts & Vines

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T ( but will it go up to M?! )

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: um... nothing

Current Song: What a Feeling (Radio Edit) - DJ Stubbs

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 2: The Island

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Nine  
Coconuts & Vines

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o 

Waves crashing. Seagulls squawking. Salty air.

What he hell?

The gentle lull of the waves? The raucous sound of birds? The mineral smell in the air?

Ed cracked an eye open. Arg. Blinding sun?

Where the heck was he?

He slowly sat up. Ah… world spinning… His clothes were soaked. His mouth and throat felt dry with thirst. His stomach growled hungrily. He slowly opened both eyes, holding up a hand to block out the glare of the sun. He took in his surroundings.

His jaw dropped.

In front of him were miles and miles of ocean. Behind him were miles and miles of lush jungle. Beside him were miles and miles of sand. Above him were miles and miles of vast blue sky.

Ed stood up, dashing around; he whipped his head back and forth disbelievingly.

"W-what—" he stuttered. "What the hell is this?!"

o.o.o.o.o.o

Roy was displeased. Roy was very displeased. To think he used to _like_ crabs. He liked how they were so cute with their little pinchers and buggly eyes and pattering little legs. Why, when he was just a child he used to love collecting them when he went to beaches with his family.

But now, as he picked each little pinching bugger from his arm, his hatred for them knew no bounds. He couldn't wait to smash their little bodies and feast on their flesh.

Because—let's face it. What else was there to eat? Okay, coconuts. But coconuts were only good for drinking the coconut milk. They weren't very filling otherwise. There was fish—but catching them would take more time then his stomach was willing to wait.

He dropped the last crab into a bag before standing. He glanced at his arm, seeing the many red marks he received from being pinched by the crabs. He groaned inwardly, hoping it wouldn't scar. Okay it probably wasn't going to scar, but still. Those crabs are stronger then they look.

Roy walked along the beach, breathing in the warm, ocean air. He glanced up ahead, seeing his campsite in the distance. If it could be called that.

It was really only a small area on the beach that was shaded by a group of palm trees. In the center of the trees were many large leaves laid out which worked as a makeshift bed/couch/place to sit down. Sitting directly on the sand bothered him. The stuff got _everywhere_.

A little further away from the trees the sand sloped into small pit which was where Roy set up the fire. Yes, he carried matches with him. Yes it was a little odd. Yes Hughes always told him carrying them around was pointless. And yes, Roy just proved him wrong because if he didn't have matches with him he would have froze to death at night.

Placing the bag of crabs down, he picked up his knife and walked over to the closest palm tree. He brought the knife up and slashed a straight line across the bark, right under four other similar ticks.

Roy looked up and across the sunny beach, the shady trees, as his eyes landed on the large jungle and what appeared to be a mountain. It might be a volcano, for all he knew. Roy personally found it wasn't the right shape, but one could never be sure. He would likely attempt to climb it later, but to be honest the jungle creeped him out. And to get to the mountain he'd have to go through said jungle. Lastly, his eyes fell on the setting sun.

Grabbing a rock, he reached for the bag of crabs, before proceeding to smash the exoskeletons and eat his dinner.

He watched the sun until it disappeared under the horizon.

Day five of his life on the island was over.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Curse you mountain. Curse you sand. Curse you ocean. Curse you jungle. Curse you... mountain.

Ed hated this place. Like, really hated. With a burning passion. What seemed like the perfect paradise was really a disgusting hell. He didn't even know where he was. All he knew was that he was somewhere in the middle of the ocean trapped on some tropical island.

He didn't know where Al was. He didn't know where Hughes was. He didn't know where Roy was.

They all were most likely still on _The Endeavour_. Ed knew the pirates had over-taken the ship, and he was extremely worried about Alphonse. He knew the pirates would probably leave him alone once they got their hands on Marco. Ed knew how selfish it sounded. Hoping to sacrifice Marco for his brother, but Ed just couldn't take it if something happened to Alphonse because he wasn't there to protect him.

But, Ed trusted Roy to take good care of his brother.

Ed knew Envy had defeated him, he remembered being knocked unconscious. And, he assumed He had been thrown over board. Well, he hoped. The pirates also could have just sunk the entire ship and everyone one on it.

It didn't seem like that since there was no one else here but him, and nothing from the ship had washed up on the shore. He knew that if he ended up here so would at least one other thing to signify that the ship had sunk. He personally hoped it would be a survival kit of some sort. He doubted it, though.

He dropped the pile of palm leaves he had collected on the ground next to the small cave's entrance. He chose this cave because of its size and because it was uninhabited by anything else. It was about as big as a small apartment, and this made it easier to confirm it was only him living there. It was dry. It sheltered him from the sun in the afternoon when the rays were unbearably hot. The last thing he needed was sun stroke. It was cold at night, but so was everywhere else.

He had tried his hardest to make fire, but it didn't go so well. He knew he would have to. He knew it wouldn't do to keep curling up in as tight a ball as he could to try to stay warm. He had his red coat which was cozy, but not enough, especially on the cold stone floor.

The cave was at the foot of the mountain that was in the center of the island. At first Ed feared it was a volcano, but it appeared that it wasn't. It wasn't really the right shape for a volcano. It was very rounded and wider then it was tall. Knowing his luck it probably was, though.

He would try to climb it eventually, but he hadn't gotten around to it yet. When he first arrived he stayed on the beach for the first two days eating crabs and drinking coconut milk. He eventually ventured into the forest, even though it was incredibly creepy. He hit the jackpot, though. He found a stream of fresh water. It ran down from the mountain, and was always moving. Ed knew those were two signs of clean water. He had been drinking it, and so far he was fine. He was very, very glad. The last thing he needed was to get some strange parasite or something from the water.

He also saw numerous fruit trees, but he couldn't reach the fruit. He was to…. Short.

Laying the palm tree leaves down, he placed them so they were laid out wide as well as long enough for him to lie down on. He straightened and looked around the cave. It was illuminated by the setting sun.

His bed was right up against the far wall on the left side. On the right side, he had a flat piece of bark he peeled off a palm tree set down on two rocks, creating a table. Set up on the table where some coconuts which he cut in half. One had some water in it, soaking the coconut that still remained so he could scrape it out. The coconut shell would make a good tool.

He had taken a bunch of sticks and long pieces of bark and tied them together with vines. At night he liked to prop that up against the entrance. It made him feel secure having some kind of a door.

He plopped down on his bed, finding that the leaves were actuality rather comfortable. He had a lot of them piled up on one another so that they were almost cushy. He hoped this would be warmer then the cold stone floor.

Ed had already eaten, and had washed up as well as he could with just water. He might try washing his hair with coconut milk. It would make it smell nice, but he seemed to remember seeing some shampoos having coconut in them. Maybe not. It might attract bugs to his hair...

Rolling over, Ed grabbed his knife, (okay, the knife he stole from Envy), and slashed across the stone of the cave, creating a scratch underneath four other similar ticks.

Day five of his life on the island was over.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Cautiously, Ed reached for the next ledge. Once he was sure he had a secure grip on it, he hoisted himself up. He collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. After tearing his way through the jungle and then hiking up a steep hill for an hour or two, he though he deserved a well earned break.

Once his heart rate had returned to normal, he sat up and glanced around. He had made it to a high ledge on the mountain. He stood, brushing himself off. He turned around, admiring how beautiful the view was from up here.

The green from the thick foliage and how white the sand looked against the blue horizon was astounding in beauty. The sun was high in the sky, beating down with its harsh rays. The ledge above him supplied some shade, so he could cool off. A soft breeze whistled past. It was surprising how nice the scent of ocean air was.

Ed's eyes scanned the ocean ahead of him, looking for any sign of ships or other islands. There were many other islands, but from what he could see they were a lot smaller then this one, and were equally as deserted.

He saw birds flying, and the tree's leaves swaying in the wind. He saw the waves crashing on the shore, and smoke rising from what he assumed was a fire. He saw the clouds drift softly in the sky—wait. SMOKE?! FIRE?!

Could it be? Was another person on this island with him after all?!

o.o.o.o.o.o

Roy skilfully tied the last knot. Pulling the vine until it was taught, he let go. The palm trees pulled apart almost immediately. Roy snarled. He tried again at a different angle; they stayed together for a minute or so, but then pulled back apart.

Roy wanted to kill something. No, he wanted to kill multiple somethings. He was _trying_ to make a shelter with the palm trees, but they refused to stay together. If he had an axe right now, _he'd chop them all down!_

He breathed in and out a few times before deeming himself calm enough to try again. This time he'd try a different angle and more vines.

He went about tying the vines to the four trees, then tying the four vines to two vines that were weaved together. He then went to tie the weaved vines to a fifth tree that wasn't a palm tree but had a very thick trunk. This should work.

He noticed vaguely that they was an extra vine attached to the four other vines. He thought about what it could be attached to, but decided it didn't matter. He then let go of the four palm trees and watched them fling back up.

Something pulled at his ankle and suddenly he was soaring through the air. He was jerked up and down a few times before he was just swaying back and fourth.

ARG! THAT EXTRA ROPE WAS TIED TO _HIM_!

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ed had never run anywhere so fast. It was probably a terrible idea since the whole time he ran he was going downhill, but still. He had fallen about a dozen times, especially when he was in the jungle.

He was sure he looked a mess. Leaves in his hair, probably covered in dirt. But he didn't care. He honestly didn't care. If there was someone else on this island with him, he _had_ to know!

He reached the beach in what he was sure was record time, falling flat on his face in the sand. He was up in a second, running to where he saw the smoke.

Turning a corner, he reached a clearing, where only about four or five trees were. That was when he saw him.

"Roy!" Ed yelled much louder then he supposed was necessary. He was filled with so many emotions just then. He wasn't alone! Someone he knew was on this godforsaken island with him. _Someone he knew!_

Ed literally threw himself at Roy, grabbing him around the chest.

"I can't believe it's you! I though I was alone on this island, but no, you're here! How did you get here? Did the ship sink?! Is Al okay? Is he with you?! What about Hughes?" Ed paused for a moment, noticing something was off.

"Roy?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Yes, Ed?" Roy asked.

"Why are you hanging upside down?"

"That's a very good question, Ed. A very good question indeed."

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long! I just had no inspiration. But I do now, so don't worry. I guess I can't guarantee it, but the way things are going chapter ten should be up pretty soon. Isn't it good to have the two back together? I hope you like this chapter. We're into part two! Woo!

Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: Passion Fruit & Pineapples

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T (but will it go up to M?!)

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: um... nothing

Current Song: All That I Feel – DJ Tatana

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 2: The Island

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Ten  
Passion fruit & Pineapples

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

"So what do we do?" Ed asked as he cut open what was apparently a passion-fruit. Roy had said so.

It was dark and wrinkly on the outside. The inside wasn't much better. There were lots of large, black seeds that were surrounded by orange goo. The seeds were crunchy and quite good, and the orange goo was slimy, but tasty.

Ed cut out the contents and placed them in a coconut bowl. He sorted the seeds into a separate bowl.

"I'm not sure," Roy replied as he swiped a seed and munched on it. He then returned to his task, which was cutting up a pineapple.

"Well, that's certainly helpful," Ed said sarcastically.

The two had ventered into the jungle and Ed showed Roy the many fruit trees he had seen but was to—gulp—short to reach. Out of all the trees only the passion-fruit appeared to be ripe. Pineapple grew from the ground, as Roy pointed out to Ed. Its plant had long, green, smooth leaves that sprouted up from the dirt. Ed swore, saying if only he had known that the odd, prickly thing was food, he wouldn't have had to only eat coconuts and fish. Ed had never seen a pineapple before.

Ed had explained that he had been climbing the mountain when he saw the smoke from Roy's fire. He described the mountain as best he could from what he had seen from it, but the two still couldn't decided if it was a volcano and if they should be worried. Ed pointed out that it wasn't blackedned with dried lava like most volcanos were. Roy pointed out that maybe it just hadn't erupted yet.

"Well, what is there to do? It's not like we have a ship or anything—"

"We could always make a raft," Ed suggested.

"Don't be an idiot, don't you watch any movies? Making a raft never works out to well." Roy argued.

"Shut up, a raft would work out fine."

"No it wouldn't. Why do you think people made ocean liners? Because rafts can't withstand the waves."

"What makes you think they can't? Have you ever been on one?"

"No, and I don't need to have been to know they would be crushed in a matter of minutes during a storm."

"It would not! It would float out of the way!"

"More like it would flip over and drown you."

"You're such an asshole! At least I'm suggesting stuff!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Roy brought the hand that wasn't holding the knife to his chin. "I can't really think of anything else to do. I mean, we could obviously just sit around waiting to be rescued. Maybe we could have a signal fire at the top of the mountain so it could be seen from a distance."

"How would we maintain the fire?" Ed asked.

"Good point. Maybe we could lay out rocks that form a giant 'S.O.S.' on the beach?"

"Could work," Ed said as he dropped a handful of passion fruit seeds into the coconut bowl.

Since the two had met up they moved into Ed's cave. Now that they had Roy's fire, the cave was very warm at night and the perfect place to stay. At first they thought they would have to move. The smoke from the fire had no where to go so it smoked up the place, making it hard to breath. After some climbing they went on top of the cave and after some digging they were able to make a hole where the smoke could exit. They lined it with rocks. It was like a chimney.

"Well," Roy said, dropping his knife, "I'm going to eat now. Are you done with the passion-fruit?"

"Yup," Ed replied, placing the bowl of seeds and the bowl of orange goo on the table.

"Good," Roy said placing the pineapple on the table as well.

The two had found a large, flat and almost round piece of wood. After much carving and many minor injuries it was now in the shape of a small, round table. The two collected rocks and stacked them up to create the legs of the table.

Ed hungrily eyed the food that was placed on the table. There was crab meat, roasted fish, pineapple, passion fruit, and coconut.

It was much easier to catch fish with more then one person. Using his knife, Ed had carved rocks into spear heads. Roy shaped tree branches into long, slender sticks. They then tied the spear head to the sticks using vines. Ed almost impaled his own foot a few times, but other then that they successfully caught three fish.

"So," Ed said, taking a bite out of a ring of pineapple.

"So," Roy replied, munching on a passion-fruit seed.

Silence followed.

"If you're not going to say anything," Roy complained, "then don't start a sentence."

"Saying 'so' is hardly starting a sentence, idiot," Ed glared.

"I for one, am _not_ an idiot."

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"You know what? I must be an idiot for jumping off the ship to go after an idiot like you!"

"Yeah, well I'm glad you finally realize—" Ed cut himself off, staring in disbelief at Roy. "You—What?"

Roy looked slightly embarrassed, not wanting to have said that out loud. "What what?"

"What you just said!"

"What?"

"The thing about jumping off the ship!"

"I never said that!"

"You did so!"

"It's not my fault if you're hearing things!"

"I'm not hearing things!"

"You're impossible!" Roy exclaimed, standing abruptly and dashing from the cave.

Ed stared after him, shocked. Ed had never though of why Roy was on the island with him—just that he was there. He supposed he might have been thrown off as well, but it had never occurred to him that Roy had jumped off the ship to try and save him. The though that Roy would do something like that made Ed unexplainably happy.

That's something that—what? A friend would do? No, more like—a best friend. He'd never had a best friend before. The though was a tad confusing though. As far as Ed was concerned they were more—what? Not enemies, but they certainly fought a lot. Perhaps rivals? Ed _was_ jealous of Roy's height… and he always felt that during fights they were competing.

After Ed cleaned up the table, he decided that the next time he saw Roy he wouldn't say anything considering it seemed to embarrass him. Looking out the cave entrance, he could see the fading light. He decided to go for a walk on the beach and check out the sunset.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ouch!" Roy hissed in pain as he was hit with a branch for the fifth time that evening. Maybe walking through the forest wasn't such a great idea. The sun had not set completely yet so he had enough light to see by. Snapping his way through various branches he came to a clearing. As he glanced around he saw that he was at the base of the mountain. He walked over to a large boulder and sat down on it.

He probably shouldn't have run off like that, but he wasn't planning on telling Ed he had done something like that to try to save him. He supposed it was a brave thing to do, even heroic, maybe, but he still hadn't figured out _why_ he had done it.

He hadn't known Ed for that long, but he supposed he considered him a friend. But do you jump off a boat in the middle of raging storm to try to save a friend? He guessed that the answer to that was a no. Wouldn't that be more something you would do for a best friend? Or someone who means a lot to you?

Roy could easily imagine him jumping off that boat to try to retrieve Hughes from the waves, but that's just because Hughes was like a brother to him. They'd been through so much together. Roy was also certain Ed would have done it for Al. Would Ed have jumped off the boat after him? Roy wasn't so sure. Ed seemed happy enough when they found each other, but that could be just because he was the only other person on the island.

As far as he was certain, they were more like…. What? Surely not enemies? More like rivals, he supposed? The fought enough to qualify. But how did Roy feel about him? Did he hate Ed? Did he envy Ed? Perhaps it was more in direction of friendship? They hadn't known each other for an extensive amount of time, but they'd been through quite a lot together. He probably was leaning more toward strong friendship, so like a best friend. Or did he—

SMACK!

Roy was torn from his inner musings by a smack to the head that sent him tumbling over. He opened his eyes to dizzily see the sky. He blinked a few times. What had hit him? What was that on his chest?

MEOW

What?

MEOW

No.

MEOW

No!

MEOW

"NOOOO!!" Roy screamed.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ed walked along the beach, the waves lapping at his feet. The sun had just started to set, so the sky was splayed with reds, oranges and pinks. It was such a relaxing sight, even on this horrible vacation-gone-wrong island.

Ed leaned over to scoop up a shell. Ah so pretty. And the texture… so smooth. Perhaps a crab shell? And ooh. Is this a conch? Very nice. Maybe that one is a clam shell? Oh. Maybe not. Oh, and this one! A gorgeous shoe! So shiny, so polished so—WHAT?

Ed stared down at the shoe in his hand. That was odd. And over there—is that a bucket? Is that a board of wood? And that—oh my, is that a _sail_?

SMACK!

CRASH

"GAH!" Ed screamed in pain from the spot where he face-planted on the ground. There's a couch there. A couch?!

He felt around blindly trying to find a spot to grab so he could hoist himself up. Where was that couch? He supposed it was behind him now. Gah… where's the ground? Oh wait, what's that he just touched?

Ed opened his eyes. He froze. Was that… a foot? And this a leg? And that a butt? And that a torso, and that a neck and that a head?!

"AARG!" Ed yelled.

Lying on the ground in front of him was a body.

"AARG!" Ed yelled again.

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

A/N: Heeey, guys! So, the big one-oh! I'm glad to have made it this far. I know this took awhile, but please forgive me! School and life in general has be so hectic. But it's almost summer vacation, so I'll have tons, and I mean tons of time to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: Bets & Couches

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T (but will it go up to M?!)

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: Dunno. Demon trees?

Current Song: Lain's Room - She

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Isle Be Seeing You  
Part 2: The Island

o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter Eleven  
Bets & Couches

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Running through the forest was as bad idea as walking through it, Roy decided as he admired the scratches that covered his arms. Normally he would do what he usually does which is subtly get back at the forest by drawing stupid faces on the tree trunks using charcoal left over from the fire... but at that moment he surprisingly didn't care for revenge. He just needed to find Ed _right now_.

He reached the shore, finally getting away from the (demon) trees. He saw Ed by the shore crouched on the ground. He seemed to be looking at something. Was that a couch behind him? But no matter!

"Ed!" He yelled, trying to get his attention. "Ed, I have something you might want to see..." Looking down at what sat in his arms, he reconsidered his last sentence. "Or, actually, maybe not..."

"Actually," Ed began, as he heard Roy near him, "I think you might want to see this first..." At that comment Roy looked past Ed and to the shore, and to what lay on the shore.

"Oh," Roy said. "It's a person. And here I thought it was going to be a first class cruise ship to take us home, or something."

"Roy! What are you talking about?! I found a _person_. _A person_!" Edward yelled, confused by Roy's reaction.

"Yeah? That's nothing compared to what I have behind my back."

"Okay, unless you have some form of object that can help us contact mainland, like an LG Rumour which is practically made for texting, then whatever you have can't possible top the fact that I found a person—"

Ed froze in horror as Roy revealed what he held behind his back.

Roy and Ed then looked at each other.

Ed stared at what was in Roy's arms.

Roy stared at what he had in his arms.

"Throw it into the ocean!" Ed yelled grabbing at the pink fluffy fish, "Or, better yet, let's eat it!"

"Ed, don't be so rash!" Roy moved it out of Ed's reach. "If the pink fluffy fish is here, then doesn't that mean...?"

"No," Ed gasped, realization dawning. "It can't be!"

"These pieces of a shipwreck... is it our ship that crashed after all?"

"It can't be..." Ed fell to his knees, his hands buried in his face. "That means Al is..."

"And it means that Hughes..." Roy hugged the pink fluffy fish to his chest.

"No, it wasn't, of that I'm certain!" Ed said.

"Don't give me false hope, Ed..."

"This couch has a very burly wood/tan colouring to it. That colouring would _completely_ clash with ALL of the decor on _our_ ship..."

"Ah, yes," Roy agreed, releasing his grip on the pink fluffy fish. It jumped from his arms and landed gracefully on the sand at Roy's feet. "This is true... everyone knows burly wood/tan would look awful with the classical feel and lavender colourings of our ship!"

"And what is this?" Ed gasped slightly, examining the couch, "Is there a slight houndstooth pattern in the material?"

"Tacky, tacky, tacky," Roy admonished.

MEOW.

Both looked over at the pink fluffy fish. It was on the chest of the previously mentioned person.

"Oh, right," Roy laughed, "Forgot about him. Who wants to check if he's alive? Shottie on _not_ doing CPR."

o.o.o.o.o.o

"IT'S. MY. COUCH."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Ed. That couch indeed belongs to me."

"Roy. It's mine."

"ROOOY!" Roy mocked Ed in a not-very-flattering voice. "It's miiiine!"

"Stop that!" Ed scowled.

"Stooooop thaaaaaaaat!"

"STOP. COPYING. ME." Ed threw a clam shell at Roy's head.

"Stop copying meeeeee!" Roy caught the shell with ease.

"ITS MINE!" Ed yelled, throwing himself on the couch.

"Technically," a voice interjected, "It's my couch."

"SHUT UP LING!" Ed bellowed, burrowing himself in the cusions.

"But... Roy _did _win the bet. So he's right. It is his," Ling Yao, that body they found on the beach that one time, said giving Ed a meaningful look, "As in,_ not_ yours."

"I should have thrown you back into the ocean!" Ed yelled, only his face visible from between the cushions.

"Ed, get out of there," Roy said, annoyed.

"You guys have been on this island for too long," Ling drawled, sitting on the couch. Ed grunted slightly.

"I never should have given you CPR!" Ed yelled, slightly muffled.

"We'll suffocate you," Roy said sitting on the couch beside Ling.

"We can't even see you anymore, Ed. Get out of there," Ling said, laughing.

Bursting from between the cushions, sending everyone flying, Ed screamed, "who are you calling so small that when he gets enveloped by couch cushions he can't even be seen anymore?!"

"You," Ling replied.

"You," Roy replied.

"Meow," the pink fluffy fish replied.

o.o.o.o.o.o

**EDWARD ELRIC'S Journal**

Okay, so let's backtrack this a little here. Yes, that carcass on the beach is the annoyance that goes by the name of Ling Yao. Some jerk prince from Xing or whatever.

SHOULD HAVE LET HIM DROWN.

Yes Roy and I were fighting over the couch. The three of us all wanted the couch to ourselves so we made a bet to see who would get it. I, Edward Elric tied with that bastard Mustang so we made another bet and... Roy won.

BUT I SWEAR HE CHEATED!

So really the couch is mine. And I did see it first. No, I'm not telling you what the bet was. It's too embarrassing. And no, this isn't a diary! IT'S A JOURNAL! Someone has to document everything that happens on this nightmare of an island...

**ROY MUSTNAG'S Notes**

Well if that little shrimp thinks he's in charge of documenting what happens he's got another thing coming. We all know he wouldn't be accurate so let me take care of things. Don't trust what he writes down. My notes are the truly accurate ones!

**LING YAO'S Diary (I have no shame!)**

Help me.

**PINK FLUFFY FISH'S Notebook**

MEOW.

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

A/N: Hey guys!

Yeah, I have no good excuse for why this took so long. I hope no one lost interest! Love you all :)

Review? 3


	12. Chapter 12: Ashes & Reflections

Story: Isle Be Seeing You – A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rating: T (but will it go up to M?!)

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Romance

My Beta: SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (ILU!)

Warnings for Chapter: Dunno. Fish... murder.

Current Song: Junkie XL - Cities in Dust

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. Why are you asking? Crazy.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ling growled at the fish he was trying to catch. He was freaking hungry and he had no patience for such an impudent fish.

"Let me catch you so I can eat you!" He yelled, stabbing at the fish and missing, his spear falling from his hand and sinking in the water.

After the huge storm that went on for almost two days, everyone was starving. Their supplies had run out on the second day at around lunchtime.

He ran after a particularly fast fish, yelling profanities. He supposed he could stop for today, he already caught ten fish. Yeah, he was that good.

He sighed and straightened, rubbing his back to work out the crinks. He fished the spear he had dropped out of the water and made his way to the shore. He grabbed the other spear the fish were impaled on and made his way into the forest to find Roy so they could head back to the cave.

He cautiously weaved his way through the forest. The very wet forest. He hated it when it rained... everything stayed soaked until the sun beat down on it for about a day. He was doing a good job of this until his foot got caught in a particularly wet and gnarly root and he face planted into the ground.

Fun times.

He started to get back up, lifting his head, he stopped dead. In front of him was... in front of him was...

He couldn't believe it.

In front of him was...

Everything he had been searching for...

It was...

He had to show Roy and Ed!

o.o.o.o.o.o

Roy parted the branches that were in front of his face. He was venturing deeper in the forest than usual. Their fruit supply was empty... after that storm that kept them trapped for so long he was glad they didn't starve.

Roy came to a clearing and looked around. He could hear running water. He moved closer to the sound and found a stream similar to the one near their cave. He wondered if it was the same one, or if it was newly formed because of all the rain they had just had.

He sighed tiredly and bent down at the stream to take a drink and splash his face. He sat cross-legged beside the stream, just listening. He could hear Ling in the distance, yelling profanities as the fish he tried to catch evaded him. Roy chuckled quietly to himself.

Something shiny caught his eye from behind some trees up ahead. He got to his feet and curiously peered through the branches.

Nothing was there. Strange. He stepped forward, continuing on his way. He made it to the middle of the clearing and glanced up, seeing the sky through a circle that the tree's branches did not cover.

CRICK

What?

CRACK

What was that noise?!

Feeling the ground beneath his feet give way, Roy cried out and grabbed for something. His hands met with nothing just as a louder crack filled his ears.

Just as the rest of the ground fell apart and Roy felt himself falling.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ed rolled his eyes when he entered the cave that he, Roy and Ling shared. It was a huge mess. Not only was it messy from being stuck in it until the storm had passed, but Roy had tracked leaves inside after being in the forest that morning, there were dirty coconut dishes everywhere from breakfast that Ling should have cleared and the fire pit/chimney needed to have the ashes cleared out.

The worst part was that Ling and Roy were out getting new supplies. Everything needed to be clean when they got back with the new supplies so like usual, Ed was left with all the chores.

He grumbled to himself as he grabbed a broom and started to sweep up all the leaves. After the floor was swept Ed cleaned the dishes and stacked them up in their usual spot.

He moved on to the fire pit and started filling a bag with the ashes. Once it was full he brought it to the beach and emptied it on the beach, mixing it in with the sand. He repeated this until the fire pit was clean.

He admired his work briefly before collapsing on his bed with a groan. He stretched his back out and stared at the ceiling. He grunted when the pink fluffy fish decided to use his chest as a bed.

All was silent except the purring of the pink fluffy fish and Ed's soft breaths. Up in one corner of the cave near the top of the ceiling lay the map to the Philosopher's Stone. It was still in the protective case they took with them from Marco's room.

It had been about a month since they had been stranded on the island and he and Roy hadn't really bothered to look at it. It was too painful... it reminded them of what they were being forced to leave behind.

He sighed and got up, grabbing a ledge and climbing up the uneven cave wall until he could reach the map. Just as he grabbed it he lost his footing and fell back on his bed with a shout of pain.

"Ouch," he muttered, annoyed that he lost his footing so easily. The pink fluffy fish meowed angrily at Ed for moving and then re-settled itself on his chest. The case had opened upon contact with the ground and sent the map sprawling on his face. Ed peeled the now-open map from his face.

The back was what covered his face and so he examined it first. It seemed to have strange markings on it. Ed could see some scribbles that Marco had presumably scrawled there. It was... a list of... food?

Way to put your grocery list on an incredibly valuable map...

Looking closer Ed realized there were various lists all of things that seemed familiar for some reason. He re-read the food list.

"Crab meat, passion fruit, pineapple, coconut... wait," Ed muttered, "this is stuff from our island."

Ed read the other lists and saw types of vegetation with diagrams of what they looked like. Ed gasped. He was pretty certain all these trees and flowers were on this island... there was a list of weather patterns, mostly sunny, often rainy with many rough storms that can last days on end.

Ed stood up abruptly, the pink fluffy fish meowing indignantly as he was suddenly dumped to the floor. He ignored the cat, dashing from the cave. He dashed to the forest, when—

CRASH

"Ow..." Ed groaned.

"Oh, snap... my insides," Ling moaned.

"Sorry Ling!" Ed called back as he got back to his feet and continued running into the forest.

"Ed, wait! I have something really important to show you!"

"Whatever it is will have to wait!"

"Ed! I haven't been completely honest with you!" Ling yelled after him, causing Ed to stop and turn around, "I'm looking for something that's called the Philosopher's Stone. On my quest, my ship was attacked by pirates. They sunk my ship and the next thing I knew I woke up here. I thought my quest was over for good and gave up on it. But I just found a major land mark on the Philosopher Stone's map! I still have my map with me..." Ling pulled a map out from the folds of his shirt. "Ed, I think we're on the Philosopher Stone's island!"

Ed stared at the map in Ling's hand.

Ed stared at ling.

Ed started laughing hysterically.

"Ed? What's so funny? I'm being serious here!"

"Ahahaha... well, Ling. It looks like none of us have been completely honest with each other. Not at all," Ed said, revealing his map of the philosopher's stone.

"This is..." Ling breathed.

"You bet it is," Ed smirked.

o.o.o.o.o.o

It was so beautiful.

There was a pool of water, so still it reflected everything around it on its surface.

Covered in the muddy earth that had just collapsed beneath his feet, Roy approached the pool of water that was in the underground cavern and he gently got to his knees.

He could clearly see his reflection staring back at him from the water's surface. He was startled by his appearance. He saw hair that was lighter than usual, skin that was more sun kissed then he was used to seeing, eyes that weren't as... something. Something he couldn't for the life of him place. Not to mention a huge streak of mud across his face. He guessed this was what happened when you were on a deserted, tropical, sometimes rainy but mostly sunny island with no sunscreen.

He felt strangely upset by his reflection. He felt hot and angry all of a sudden. He liked his pale skin and dark hair... not this... this strange tan version of himself!

He growled slightly. This island had taken everything from him, his best friend, the home he was on his way to, his career he had worked his butt off in, and now what? It was going to take his looks as well?!

"Dammit," he snarled, slapping a hand through the water, ruining his reflection.

He was about to hit the water again, as pointless as he knew it was, it made him feel better, when a thought came to mind. The water had settled and he could see his reflection again. He stared at his eyes, realizing the thing that made them the different. The thing he couldn't place before... it was... loneliness. His eyes weren't as lonely.

Why...?

He had a perfect best friend.

He loved whatever was left of his family.

But he always felt he was missing... something.

He was never one to be sentimental or mushy even, but he always thought maybe it was love. Not the love you feel for friends, but the love you feel for a lover. He always tried to fill this loneliness with his many girlfriends. It should be so easy, the ladies loved him. But no matter how he tried, he never could.

So why all of a sudden were his eyes so...?

So... what?

What were they now?

Non-lonely?

WAS THAT EVEN A WORD?

Roy didn't know. He wanted a dictionary more than ever now. Another short-coming of tropical islands.

Was it because of someone who was here on the island with him? Was it because of—

"...Ed!"

What?

"Ed, what are you doing?!"

Was that Ling he just heard?

"Come on, Ling!"

Was that Edward's voice?

"Ed?" Roy called, "Ling?"

No reply.

"Ed! Ling? Can you hear me?!" Roy got up from where he was kneeled beside the pool of water. He ran back to where the hole in the ground was and looked up.

No one was there. He called out their names again.

"Roy?!" Ed called out, him and Ling appearing at the hole.

Roy waved at them.

Ed and Ling stared at him.

"Roy?!" Ed yelled, "What are you doing down there?!"

"A good question, Ed. A good question indeed." Roy replied, shrugging.

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

A/N: Wow. JUST WOW. Another chapter so soon? Wow, what's wrong with Sectored? It usually takes her moths. And a big chapter at that! It's one of the biggest so far. And it seriously gets somwhere! OMG! Insanity. Expect chapter 13 soon, also! It's summer, what can I say? Not much else to do :P And I got over my writer's block, finally :D

I want to thank everything for reviwing this story! And thank you for still sticking with me despite slow updates! Isle e Seeing You will actually be done fairly soon. I do plan to do a sequel. And eventually do a non-crack version. But who wants that, right? Crack is love:)


End file.
